Between Earth and Sky
by braineejuice
Summary: In an alternate dimension, Yona is not a Princess but the heir to the wealthy Fire Clan. She attends Hiryuu Gakuen, which is a prestigious school for the elite. In this universe, Yona is still good friends with Hak and Soo-won is still her love-interest. However, things turn out into a different path on the day she turned 16.
1. Prologue

**Between Earth and Sky**

" **AKATSUKI NO YONA FANFICTION"**

 **Author's Note:** I have been writing fanfictions for as long as I can remember. However, I believe this would be the first time that I would be sharing my written works to the world, especially in the world of fanfiction writing. I know I'm bound to make mistakes along the way but, I do hope that you guys will enjoy reading what I've written.

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi. Seong-jin is my original creation for this specific fanfic.

 **PROLOGUE**

[Curtain opens and camera rolls]

In an alternate universe, Yona lives a peaceful life as a normal high school student. In this world, she may not be the emperial princess, but she is one of the royal beauties in their school. While there maybe no immediate life threatening danger, it doesn't mean that her maiden heart will be safe either. Join Yona and the gang in this alternate story in the modern world!

Are you ready to read and imagine their new roles?

If you are, then read away and enjoy!

Whack!

The hardbound text book slammed loudly on the desk.

"Seong-Jin!" Teacher Ju-doh called out to his sleeping student.

Seong-jin, the girl who was sleeping a few moments ago stood up flustered, and class 2-A erupted into laugher.

"Sensei, Seong-jin must have been up all night reading again." One of the male students remarked.

Ju-doh stared at Seong-jin sternly and heeved a deep sigh.

"Quiet. Seong-jin, please read the last verse in our lesson." He said.

 _Crap! I don't know which verse to read._

Seong-Jin thought in panic as she stared at her text book infront of her, and just as she was about to admit into resignation, she noticed her seatmate point at her own textbook for the follow up reading.

Taking a hint from the person who was pointing the verse, she then began to read.

"Darkness has fallen upon the land.

The blood of the dragons will revive once again,

and the ancient pact will be kept.

When the four dragons are gathered,

the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken,

and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last."

"Alright, that's enough." Ju-doh waved his hand in the air.

Seong-jin took this as a sign for her to take her seat.

The bell rings just in time to end the lesson.

"Seong-jin! The next time you sleep in class. I'll make sure you won't get away with just reading." He smirked before leaving the classroom.

She let out a sigh of relief.

 _I need to finish my writing or else, I'll end up into more trouble._ Seong-Jin thought to herself quietly.

"I'm glad you noticed the verse I was pointing."

The girl who was seated beside her spoke earnestly.

 _Ah! I have to thank her. She helped me awhile ago._

Seong-jin thought before fluttering her eyes open.

"Thank you for your help earli…er?" Seong-jin found herself trailing off as she stared at the girl who sat beside her; the girl had violet colored eyes staring back at her. What caught her attention was the color of her hair that felt like the breaking dawn.

"YONA!"

A musculine voice called out from the hallway.

"Hak!" Yona stood up and happily greeted the young man who was standing outside the school corridors.

 _Yo—Yona? Hak? Why do I get this feeling that I've seen them both before?_

Seong-Jin thought quietly in confusion.

"Seong-Jin, would you like to join us at the rooftop?" Yona called out.

Seong-jin quickly reeled her senses back and mustered a reply.

 _I'll think about all of this later. First, I need to thank Yona properly for the help._

"Sure. Let me just grab my bento with me." She nodded in agreement.

Yona, Hak and Seong-Jin made their way up to the rooftop of the school. While walking, Yona and Hak engaged in casual banter.

"Yo-Yona…" Seong-Jin spoke in a voice almost like a whisper.

"Yes?" Yona replies and slows down her pace to match hers.

"Thank you for your help earlier."

Yona beamed a smile and reached out for her hand.

"We're classmates and I think that's how we all should be for each other right?" Yona replied smoothly.

Seong-jin felt her cheeks flush whiel Yona squeezes her hand gently. She was happy to have a friend like her, and although things did not seem to make sense at the moment, she decided to set things aside for the time being, unware of what was awaiting for her at the rooftop.


	2. Rooftop Meetings

**CHAPTER 1 ROOFTOP MEETINGS**

Hak opens the door, Yona and Seong-Jin followed through. The light blinds them for a few moments and a figure of a shadow emerges to greet them.

"Hey, you two are late. I'm getting hungry!"

The voice belonged to a boy.

Seong-jin blinked twice, and as soon as her eyes adjusted from the bright light. She saw a young boy who looked like one of the juniors in their school. He has a tiny frame and yet, his looks were undeniably endearing.

"Yoon! Sorry for the wait. Our class just ended." Yona releases her grip from Seong-jin and approaches the boy, named Yoon.

"I had to pick her up from class. What's for Lunch?" Hak asked as soon as he took a seat beside Yoon.

"Mah, it's not like we can do anything about it. Let's eat!" Yoon smiled in reply to Yona.

Seong-jin stood motionless in awe, while the group sat together eating.

Yoon notices Seong-Jin and glances at Yona and Hak.

"So, who's she?" Yoon said in between munches.

"Ah, she's a classmate of mine." Yona replies happily.

Hak continues to eat his portion of lunch and notices a piece of Hot dog left in Yona's bento, he grabs it with his chopsticks and munches it on a whim.

"Hak!" Yona calls out to Hak and grabs his arm.

"Eh? Do you want to share it with me?" Hak teases her with a grin on his face.

Yona pauses and blushes while looking at Hak and lost for words.

"Moo! Don't say such weird things!" She tells him.

Hak ignores her and munches the piece away.

"Oy, Yona. Don't forget about your classmate." Yoon reminds her.

"Ah, Seong-Jin! Why don't you join us here?" She calls out to Seong-Jin and offers an open spot beside her.

Seong-jin smiles and rushes to her side.

 _This feels like a dream, but no matter. I'm here and maybe it won't be so bad to enjoy it for now._

She thought to herself.

"Oh, so this is where you three are?" A man's voice echoed from the entry way of the rooftop entrance.

"Jae-Ha!" Yona beams at the sight of a green haired man.

He wore a track suit with a whistle dangling around his neck.

"Jae-ha, wait for me. I still had more work to do at the faculty!" One other voice spoke from behind green haired man.

"Whitey! You two are late, and we're almost done eating with the food." Hak blurted out.

The other man who spoke stood behind Jae-ha panting.

"Who you calling whitey?" He hissed over at Hak.

"Ki-ja! Let's eat. Yoon prepared a lovely feast for us." Yona invited the two happily.

"Ora, you two! Don't call us by our names in school." Jae-ha reminded them both.

"Mind your manners all of you. We have a new guest with us today." Yoon snapped at all of them while pouring tea for everyone.

"HAI" Yona and the others replied in unison.

Yona smells the fragrant camomile tea that Yoon prepared and smiles at Seong-Jin.

"Everyone, this is Seong-Jin. She's my classmate." Yona introduces her to Ki-ja and Jae-ha.

Jae-ha moves closer and takes Seong-Jin's hand.

"Hello Miss, you must be confused by everything. I assure you, we're all good friends here." Jae-ha said smoothly.

Seong-Jin blushes and nods her head in agreement.

"Oy, droopy eyes. Don't scare the poor girl." Hak blurts out.

Yona and the rest erupted in laughter.

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out the latest chapter. The story is moving tad bit slow but, rest assured I'm getting there. I hope you enjoyed this little banter that the group is having. I'll make sure to write more. Please leave a review about your thoughts in the story. Thank you! ^_^


End file.
